Reenamorandome de Ti (Resubido)
by Ignis Ravela
Summary: "Ranma y Akane tiene un hermoso noviazgo, hasta que alguien los separo.. Podran reenamorarse o olvidarse? De ellos depende" Hola! Bueno pues, aqui esta la historia ya resubida para los que la estaban leyendo y para los que no... Entren y leanla!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Después de varios meses de dejar esta historia y de cancelarla... Les traigo la historia resubida y con algunos cambios... =D **

**Espero y lo Disfrute!**

* * *

Reenamorandome de Ti (Resubido)

**Capitulo 1: Adios**

La lluvia caía fuertemente, la gente trataba de cubrirse con periódicos sobre la cabeza, otra corría en busca de un refugio, excepto una persona. Una chica de cabello azulado iba caminando cabizbaja ocultando su dolor y dejando que sus lagrimas se confundieran con las gotas de lluvia.

Akane no tenía un camino fijo, solo quería huir de ese recuerdo que la abrumaba sus pensamientos y corazón. Hace 3 meses, ella y Ranma eran novios, este día era su aniversario para cumplir los 4 pero lo que vio le destrozo su corazón.

**-Flash Back-**

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana, hacienda que Akane se despertara. Se levantó de la cama con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya que ese día cumpliría 4 meses con Ranma. No fue fácil, ya que las autoproclamadas "prometidas" se enojaron y hasta trataron de matar a Akane pero Ranma no las dejo. Después de un rato, Ukyo se resignó y a última hora, ella y Ryoga se hicieron novios un mes después.

Shampoo y Kodachi nunca se rindieron.

Akane volteo a ver su mesita de noche y junto a su lampara vio una nota que decía:

"**Akane, ven a verme al parque junto a la Fuente a las 7 p m**

**Te tengo una sorpresa**

**Atte. Ranma**

**P.D. Te amo"**

Akane muy feliz, guardo la nota en su cajón, se ducho y se vistió. Bajo a desayunar y no vio a Ranma, se sentó en su lugar de siempre y cuando lo hizo se vio bombardeada por preguntas de Soun y Genma "¿Donde esta Ranma? ¿Has visto a Ranma?" Y ella solo contesto "No sé, no lo he visto, solo me dejo una nota donde quería que lo viera en el parque" Hasta que se acordaron que día era… Sonrieron los 2 hombres maliciosamente y siguieron desayunando.

Nabiki dijo:

**Nabiki: **De seguro te planeara algo muy romántico que seguramente quedara arruinado por Shampoo o Kodachi – Dijo sin pensar lo último, poniendo en duda a Akane pero esta lo ignoro, Kasumi solo le envió una mirada de reproche a Nabiki. Siguieron desayunando tranquilamente mientras Akane recordaba como la familia se había enterado de la relación.

**-Flash Back-**

Ranma y Akane se había quedado solos un fin de semana ya que sus padres fueron a un entrenamiento con el maestro Happosai, Nabiki se fue a una pijamada, Kasumi y Nodoka fueron a cuidar un pariente enfermo de La familia Tendo. El día en el que todos regresaban se les ocurrió besarse en la cocina por un buen rato, ya que ni siquiera escucharon que les hablaban, hasta que los sorprendieron y los tuvieron que presionar para que confesaran… Cuando Soun y Genma se enteraron ya los querían casar pero ellos se negaron y decidieron llevar la relación un poco lenta, ya se casarían a su debido tiempo. Soun y Genma lo aprobaron. (Aquí apenas llevan 1 mes de noviazgo)

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Akane sonreía siempre con ese recuerdo. Desayunaron tranquilos y al terminar cada quien se fue a hacer lo suyo: Kasumi y Nodoka recogieron los platos y fueron a hacer el quehacer de la cocina, mientras platicaban tranquilamente, Nabiki se fue con unas amigas al centro comercial, Soun y Genma se pusieron a jugar shogui y Akane fue a recoger el regalo de Ranma que era una Katana negra con detalles plateados.

Llego a su casa, subió a su cuarto y saco un papel para envolver color plateado. Envolvió la Katana y le puso un moño color azul metálico junto con una tarjetita que decía "Para el mejor novio". Nadie esperaba que la actitud de Ranma diera un giro de 360° cuando empezaron su relación, la trato mejor solo la molestaba con que todavía no sabía cocinar pero fuera de eso la trataba como una reina.

Llego la hora de la comida y Ranma todavía no aparecía y Nabiki no había regresado del centro comercial ya que aviso de quedarse a comer en un restaurante con sus amigas… La comida transcurrió "normal", mientras Genma hacia que Soun volteara a otro lado y poderle robar comida de su plato. Al terminar Kasumi y Nodoka recogieron los platos, Soun y Genma se fueron otra vez a terminar la onceaba partida de shogui y Akane se fue a ver un rato la tele.

**6:40 pm Casa Tendo.**

Akane, al ver la hora se levantó y se fue a su cuarto a arreglarse. Se puso un vestido que le llegaba 3 dedos arriba de la rodilla, color negro con detalle blanco y un poco ceñido al cuerpo que hacía que se le notaran todas sus curvas. Se maquilló, se peinó, agarro la Katana y se fue al parque…. Llego puntual al parque y camino hacia la fuente donde lo encontraría, después de caminar varios metros, distinguió una velas, una mesa, una botella de vino y a otra cosita que la dejo impactada….

Ranma y Shampoo abrazándose y besándose… Dejo caer la Katana, se dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí a paso rápido.

* * *

**Bueno pues, este fue el Prologo... Acepto sugerencias, criticas Constructivas, etc. Espero que les haya gustado.**

** Tratare de subir pronto los capitulos, y tratare de especificar bien la historia =D (No se enojen, si me retraso, tratare de no soltar esta "nueva" Historia) **

**I Love You! Atte. Komat **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatsapp! Como estan chicos? Bueno aqui les traigo el cap. 2 que esta pequeño pero pues es un avance =P Disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

Akane llego a su casa y rápidamente entro, subió a su cuarto sin hacer ningún ruido. No queria preocupar a nadie ni tampoco queria que le hicieran preguntas que no pueda contestar. Se encerró en su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y dejo que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro mientras reprimía varios sollozos. Después de un rato escucho que su familia subía las escaleras y se decían "buenas noches". Toda la casa se quedó en total silencio y obscuridad, así que Akane decididamente saco una mochila donde empezó a guardar un poco de ropa. Más calmada bajo hacia la cocina y en la mochila también metió un poco de comida, cerró su mochila y salió rápida y silenciosamente sin dejar una nota que explicara por qué se fue de la casa…. Se internó en la obscuridad de las calles de Nerima hacia su destino.

**-Pov. Ranma-**

¿Porqué fui un estúpido? Y pensar que Shampoo iba con muy buenas intenciones, debí haberlo sospechado desde un principio. ¿Qué le diré a Akane? No querrá hablar conmigo… Creo que ni querrá verme.

**-Pov. Normal-**

Cuando Ranma se quitó de encima a Shampoo y le grito que se largara, alcanzo a ver algo tirado junto a la fuente. Al agarrarlo y quitarle el envoltorio vio la Katana negra junto con una tarjeta que decia "Para el mejor novio", se quedó sorprendido y a la vez como un idiota por dejar que Shampoo lo besara. Con la Katana en sus manos salió en busca de Akane, iba de techo en techo. Cuando no la encontró por Nerima pensó que tal vez se había ido a la casa. Regreso al dojo subió a la habitación de Akane, toco pero nadie le abrió pensó que se había quedado dormida así que él se fue a su cuarto pero no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

* * *

**Hola! Se que fue un capitulo pequeñito pero es un avance antes de entrar a la Prepa =D Espero que el 3er Cap sea mas largito**

**Cualquier sugerencia, dato, error que haya echo... Diganmleo no se queden callados! **

**Atte. Komat ~.~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whatsapp! Como estan chicos?**

**Me he tardado y pos Sorry! Como ya entre a clases (que flojera) tengo tarea (U.u) y demas cosas pues se me andaba secando la mente pero prometi no dejarla y no lo hare...**

**Asi que les traigo el capitulo 3 (Suenan las voces de los angeles cantando xD) **

**Disfruten! **

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**-A la mañana siguiente-**

Era un hermoso sábado por la mañana. Kasumi y Nodoka fueron las primeras en levantarse y empezaron a preparar el desayuno, y uno a uno de la familia fue despertando y bajando a desayunar, excepto uno.

Estando casi todos en la mesa, notaron que Akane todavía no bajaba.

**-**¿Akane no va a bajar?**- **Pregunto Kasumi

**-** De seguro ella y Ranma se quedaron hasta tarde haciendo "cosas" **- **Dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa de burla.

Ranma solo se limitó a seguir desayunando y no voltear a ver a nadie, la culpa lo carmomia por dentro todavía.

- Deja voy a avisarle que el desayuno esta listo **-** Kasumi se levantó y se encamino escalera arriba. Ranma se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta que un grito los saco de ellos.

**- **Akane no está** -** Grito Kasumi desde el cuarto de Akane. Todos se quedaron en shock. Ranma sintió que su corazón se paraba, dejo de respirar por solo unos segundos.

Kasumi bajo la escaleras y empezaron a buscar primero por toda la casa, luego por las calles de Nerima a ver si de casualidad alguien la hubiera visto irse pero no hubo resultados.

Nabiki fue hasta la estación del tren y le pregunto a los pasajeros y empleados, hasta que el vendedor de boletos le dijo lo que queria escuchar:

**- **Sí, vi a una chica cabello azulado y un poco corto, tenía la mirada triste. Pidió un boleto hacia China pero ese tren hace varias paradas.

**-** ¿Sabe de casualidad como a qué hora vino?**-** Aunque no lo demostraba Nabiki si estaba preocupada por su hermana.

**-** En la madrugada**- **Dijo el vendedor

**-** Gracias **-** Con esa información, Nabiki se fue directo al dojo para dar la noticia a la familia.

Llegando al dojo, vio que nadie de la familia tuvo suerte.

**-**Tengo noticias de Akane- Dijo Nabiki mientras todos los demás se sentaban en la sala mientras la veían impacientemente **-** Por ahora no les cobrare la información, bueno el caso es de que tomo un tren llendo hacia China pero ese tren hace varias paradas, así que **- **Nabiki se quedó callada, Kasumi trataba de no llorar mientras Nodoka la consolaba, Ranma estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Soun llorando y diciendo "Mi hijita", Genma trato de consolarlo pero hizo lo que mejor sabe…. Tirarse un balde de agua fría y convertirse en panda.

Ranma decidió decirles la verdad de lo que paso anoche.

**-** Tengo algo que confesar **- **Todos voltearon a ver a Ranma- Se fue por mi culpa- Soun se levantó, se puso en frente de él, lo agarro por los hombros y lo empezó a zarandear.

**-** Que le hiciste a mi niñita Ranma **- **Soun estaba molesto y triste.

**-** Ayer le tenía una cena especial a Akane, entonces apareció Shampoo y nos pusimos a platicar un rato cuando de la nada se me tiro encima y me beso, trate de quitarla pero no pude y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba Akane viéndome, Shampoo lo planeo desde un principio **– **Ranma agacho la cabeza derrotado y se prometió buscar a Akane y pedirle perdón.

**-3 Años Después-**

Un hombre y una mujer corrían por las calles Nerima muy rápidamente, la chica traía un vestido chino color negro, que se ceñía a su cuerpo mostrando cada curva, le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y de los costados estaba abierto hasta la cadera, también traía una zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido.

Y el hombre traía una camisa china color negro al igual que sus pantalones y sus zapatos. Y los 2 traían mochilas en sus espaldas.

Shampoo venía muy tranquila en su bicicleta haciendo las entregas del día cuando de repente vio a 2 muchachos pasar corriendo cuando reconoció el cabello azulado. Quedo pasmada, pensó que se había desecho de ella pero no. Akane regreso a Nerima después de 3 años pero no vino sola. Se dirigían al dojo.

Cuando llegaron, quedaron sorprendidos cuando vieron a los muchachos entrar al dojo. Soun, Kasumi y Nabiki abrazaron a Akane. Cuando se separaron Akane fue y abrazo a Genma y Nodoka. Se le hizo raro no ver a Ranma pero lo ignoro.

-¿Dónde estabas Akane? Te buscamos por 3 años y nunca te encontramos.- Dijo Kasumi toda preocupada.

-Estuvo en un pueblito llamado Kioto, ahí me quede- Dijo muy calmada.- ¿Y Ranma?- Pregunto, sabía que la respuesta no le gustaría pero al menos tenía que saber.

-Se fue a buscarte, regresa mañana- Contesto Nodoka. Akane se quedó pasmada.

- Hermanita ¿Quién ese apuesto muchacho?- Dijo Nabiki mientras señalaba al acompañante de Akane al quien no habían visto la familia.

-Es mi prometido Rokku- Con la contestación de Akane, quedaron pasmado

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritaron Genma y Soun. Akane solo abrazo a Rokku.

* * *

**Los dejare en suspenso!  
**

**En el siguente Capitulo: Veremos...**

**No se los dire! Muajajaja, no es por ser cruel pero arruinaria la historia y no queremos que eso pase...**

**Los leo despues. Besos y abrazo de Ignis (Mi nuevo PenName)**


	4. Aviso

**Queridos seguidores de esta historia:**

**Les tengo una noticia.**

**Subi mi historia a un grupo donde te ayudan a que tu historia tenga trama, buenos dialogos y sea narrativa en buenos aspectos. Me hicieron ver varios errores (Ya se soy noob para esto xD) Y pues les tengo 3 opciones: **

**1° Se elimina la historia y se crea otra nueva pero ya mejorada y con la ayuda del grupo en el que estoy pero ya la historia seria diferente.**

**2° Se deja la historia y los siguientes capitulos ya serian corregidos y con trama, buenos dialogos y buena narrativa.**

**3° Se deja esta historia y se sigue como el punto 2° pero se crearia otra pero diferente historia, las 2 mejoradas.**

**Ustedes decidan mandando un mensaje privado a su servidora (Yo) con la opcion que elijan y si quieren poner su opinion, adelante no me enojo =D**

**Yo pongo esto ya que es para que disfruten un buen Fanfic, una buena lectura y se sientan comodos con la historia.**

**Ya se que prometi no dejarla pero si es para bien de la historia y para ustedes pues Sí.**

**Gracias por su comprension! :3**

**Avisare cual de las 3 opciones gano mayor voto...**


End file.
